


Vain

by ChocolateCannibal



Series: The Lion and The Lynx [1]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Gen, Humor, Immaturity, Snark, Weird headcannon, white lies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-16
Updated: 2016-05-16
Packaged: 2018-06-08 22:24:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6876364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChocolateCannibal/pseuds/ChocolateCannibal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She should probably be more worried about the breach.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Vain

**Author's Note:**

> Some background on Lara Trevelyan and my headcanon of what happened to the Inquisitor after the Conclave.

Most people seemed excessively preoccupied with the crackling green mark on her hand. That was the least of her worries.

“My hair,” she said to the bald elf without prelude.

 “Was it not always…”

 “White like an old woman’s and falling out in clumps? No. _No_ it was not.”

His sharp gaze narrowed, then widened with realization. “And your eyes?”

“I can see just fine. S-” Blast, what was his name again? “-Sir, but _my hair_. It’s a disaster!”

“Solas.”

Apparently, he didn’t miss much.

“I knew that,” Lara lied.

“Of course. My mistake. As I suspected…" He trailed off, making quite a show of rubbing his chin thoughtfully, "It seems the mark on your hand is not superficial. Whatever happened at the conclave transformed your physiology on a fundamental level. The alterations in your appearance are merely symptoms of the deeper change.”

A fly circled the elf’s bald, shiny head for the duration of his very long speech. It was infinitely more interesting than whatever he–Sid. No, Silas. Sauron? Something with an ‘S’ sound- was rambling about.

“Sure, sure. Makes perfect sense,” The Herald grumbled.

“And were your eyes always that shade of green?”

“Green!” She repeated intelligently.

“That is what I said.”

“No. Not ‘no’ to what- No, my eyes were never even _remotely_ close to green. What a ghastly color!” She said to the man wearing green pants, “Wait, I mean-“

“It’s alright,” he dismissed with a wave of his bony white fingers, “Perhaps you should find a looking glass. Actually, it may be better to avoid that for now. Just until things are settled.”

“You think I’m vain.” Well. At least _she_ wasn’t bald. Another strand detached itself from her scalp and landed in her mouth, causing her to sputter. Okay, so she wasn’t bald _yet_.

“I _believe_ you have experienced a tremendous amount of stress in a very short time, and it would be best to avoid anything that might… _Agitate_ you further.”

Her eye twitched. “Sure. I should go.”

“Indeed,” he nodded before turning his gaze to the horizon.

“Prick,” Lara muttered when she (thought she) was out of earshot.

“What was that?”

No, he _really_ didn’t miss much.  


End file.
